Koby Dominic
Koby Dominic is considered a secondary protagonist and poster child of the Brutal Fists franchise. Inspiration This is Koby Dominic, Jimmy's black best friend and rival. He's to Jimmy what Ken Masters is to Ryu, and yes, Koby does know about videogames, especially World of Warcraft and games like Street Fighter. Biographies * Brutal Fists: ''"An old friend of Jimmy Randalf's, Koby Dominic also trained in Mixed Martial Arts. His MMA, however, is an unorthodox modified version he made up. At some point in time, he and Jimmy went about their seperate ways. While Jimmy is out fighting in underground matches, Koby picks fights in the streets Despite his nature, Koby does know when it's appropiate to fight someone he encounters."'' Gameplay Similar Jimmy Randalf, Koby is excellent fighter, however, his combat haved many combos as maked MMA, foundated as hit it and gets loaded. Acrossing his strength, Koby is seens maked good damage like Jimmy, but is same throw moves and quick combos. Sprawl will be similar to his friend, Jimmy and both can used. Movelist Special Moves * Energy Jab: Koby shoots an energy shot from his fist. * Twirling Kick: He hops towards his opponent, twirling with his legs extending. * Double-Leg Slam: He grabs onto his opponent's legs and slams his/her body to the ground. * Sprawl: He counterattacks his opponent's move and slams him/her to the ground by his/her head. * Glowing Kick: He quickly dashes towards his opponent with a kick while glowing light blue. Finishing Moves Death Finishes * Organ Punch-Out: Koby charges his fist and punches through his opponent's chest, busting out the lungs, heart, and half of a liver. He pulls his hand out of the gruesome hole. * Pipeline: Koby gets out a lead pipe and uppercuts his opponent's head off. As the headless opponent falls down, Koby looks at the screen and makes a "huh?" gesture as if he's saying, "Nope, nothing to see here!" Sequences Battle Intro Koby punches the air and then kicks. He says, "Get some!" as he goes to his battle stance. Victory Pose Koby shouts "BOOM!!! Yeah!" as he jumps around like he's partying. Before leaving the scene, he pretends to shoot a basketball and says, "Whoop, there it is!" Arcade Koby Dominic/Arcade Trival * Despite he and his stages actually being in New York, the BGMs will often include West Coast music like N.W.A. However, East Coast acts still can have BGMs in his arcade modes and stages. * It has been implied in some cases that Koby might be a fan of videogames, especially World of Warcraft when he compares the Plasma Juggernaut's appearance to that of Kel 'Thuzad. * In addition to being the "Ken Masters" of Brutal Fists, he even starts having a girlfriend in his arcade mode, as does Ken have a girlfriend later in life. ** The last part of the ending is a shout-out to the K-Fee adverts where beautiful scenary and peaceful music is present until either a zombie or demon pops up with a screech. In it, Vetala pops up from above and roars. Category:Characters Category:Genisu characters Category:Brutal Fists characters Category:BF playable characters